Amores no correspondidos
by Lenalee Rose
Summary: Shion Kaito, es un miembro de una noble familia de músicos, al igual que Sakine Meiko, ellos se conocen gracias a un baile, donde también conocen a Hatsune Miku y a los Kagamine, Miku siente algo por Kaito.KAIMEI4EVER! leve LenxRinxDell
1. Chapter 1

Summary Completo: Shion Kaito, es un miembro de una noble familia de músicos, al igual que Sakine Meiko, ellos se conocen gracias a un baile, donde también conocen a Hatsune Miku y a los Kagamine , Miku siente algo por Kaito, y hará todo lo posible para que el se fije en ella. Pero el amor que Kaito le tiene a Meiko es 4EVER! leve LenxRinxDell

* * *

Mire con aburricion aquel paisaje que daría miedo a cualquiera, a estas horas el bosque se veía aterrador, suspire con frustración mientras veía a mis hermanas que reían divertidas, y a mi hermano que me miraba con superioridad.

Suspire por quien sabe cuánta vez en el transcurso del camino, ahora nos encontrábamos en una carrosa que se dirigía a la mansión Hatsune, donde abra un baile a cual estamos invitados-_para mi horror_-sinceramente nunca fui bueno bailando, en todos los bailes/fiestas etc.

Siempre me quedaba sentado viendo como mi hermano abusaba de una que otra joven chica ingenua, y a mis hermanas divirtiéndose. Eso ya era costumbre, yo prefería quedarme en casa, pero ellos siempre me traían a la fuerza, creo que les gustaba verme sin hacer nada, ya que era lo que siempre hacia, mi familia es una familia de músicos muy respetada y muy conocida, siempre nos invitaban a este tipo de eventos _–que a mí me importaban poco- _y si nosotros faltábamos a alguna éramos mal vistos por la gente, es por eso que mis hermanos procuran ir a todas y no dar mala fama a nuestra familia.

Baje de mi nube cuando sentí como el carruaje de detenía, Akaito fue el primero en salir, y claro como era de esperar fue a buscar a su primer victima de la noche, Akaiko y Kaiko se quedaron a esperarme, cuando al fin baje yo, sentí como mi pequeña hermana Kaiko me decía

-Espero hoy te diviertas, recuerda que si te quieres ir solo avísanos-dijo mientras ella y Akaiko sonreían.

Al entrar a la enorme mansión se podría apreciar a todos las personas de alta clase que se encontraban ahí. -_Como desearía que todos no fueran tan hipócritas y codiciosos_- pensé mientras veía a todas aquellas personas, suspire mientras seguía viendo aquel lugar, de repente vi como dos niños rubios y de ojos aguamarina, salían corriendo precipitadamente de la multitud, el niño se me hizo familiar, fue cuando lo recordé, era Kagamine Len. Aquel niño que había ayudado cuando se tropezó en una fiesta pasada. El niño me miro y me saludo.

-KAITO-SAN!-

-Nii-chan… ¿quién es él?- dijo ella mientras me veía con sus ojitos curiosos

-yo soy Shion Kaito, y… ¿tú?-

-yo soy Kagamine Rin!, es un gusto conocerte, Shion-san-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-bien ahora nosotros nos vamos-dijo len mientras jalaba a su hermanita a dirección contraria

-bye, bye!-dijo alegremente la niña, sonreí.

Entonces, junto a una pared de aquella mansión, vi como una joven peli-verde miraba a mi dirección, ella al ver que la descubrí salto de su lugar, mientras se sonrojaba… pero ¿Por qué?

Ella, se acerco lentamente hacia a mí. Ella me miro para después decir –S-soy Hatsune Miku- mire a la chica, y recordé que este baile era organizada por su familia.

-un placer conocerla señorita Hatsune, mi nombre es Shion Kaito-dije con educación mientras depositaba un suave beso en el contorno de su mano.

-e-etto… - murmuro ella, mientras yo dejaba libre su mano.- dis…culpe, Q-quiere salir… conmigo al Jardín- yo solo asentí

Ella me guio hasta aquel jardín, me quede observando las rosas rojas, note como mi acompañante se movía un tanto nerviosa, de nuevo no entendía nada.

Entonces escuche pasos que se acercaban a nosotros, ahí estaba akaito, mi hermano tras una joven.

Que para ser sinceros su Figura era hermosa. Su piel blanca contrastaba muy bien con aquel vestido rojo, que llevaba puesto, y el brillo de la luna la hacía ver muy linda.

* * *

_**~Continuara~**_

_**

* * *

**_

HOLAAA bueno aqui les traigo este fic de vocaloid xDD

jaja informo a las parejas que les gusta el mikuxkaito o les agrada miku no se que demonios hacen aqui! xDDD ya que hare sufrir a miku jojo

queria pedirles ayuda para algo :s el nombre que le puse a este fic no me gusta

me podrian ayudar =3?

bueno ahora me boy xDD

jaja byeee

* * *

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Me quede en mi lugar, mirando esos hermosos ojos chocolate de aquella joven. Ella también me miro, eso provoco que me sonrojara. –_Dios ojala que nadie lo note- _roge a los cielos, mientras sentía que me golpeaban con algo. Mire a quien lo hizo, y lo mire con odio

-y eso porque fue… Akaito?- dije, le iba a tirar un buen golpe, pero entonces aquella chica, me defendió.

-ya déjalo Akaito, mejor vete a molestar alguien más-dijo ella mientras volteaba a verme, yo solo mire atónito. Mi hermano solo bufo molesto y se fue.

Me quede mirando la cara de aquella joven, sus finas facciones, sus ojos chocolate que te daban una impresión a un color rojo, y sus delicados labios… -_como me gustaría probarlos-_ me sorprendí al verme pensando algo como eso, pero no lo podía evitar, esa chica… era realmente hermosa.

Su dulce voz fue la que me saco del trance

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto algo preocupada

-eh… y-yo… Si… SI! ESTOY BIEN! –dije lo más rápido posible, ella comenzó a reír un poco, asiéndome sonrojar más de la cuenta. –etto… mi nombre es Shion Kaito y tu eres…?-pregunte sin dejar de mirar aquella joven.

-o perdona, mi nombre es Sakine Meiko, es un gusto conocerte Shion-san- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-por favor… dime Kaito-dije mientras sonreía.

-um… okey, entonces tu puedes decirme Meiko-ella mira hacia los lados-nee… y Hatsune-chan?-Entonces recordé, ambos miramos a todos lados pero no la vimos

-seguro a de estar adentro-dije mientras me levantaba, ella solo asintió

Escuche claramente como comenzaban a tocar el piano, una melodía que se me hizo conocida y por una extraña razón comencé a cantar.

"Nosotros Fijamente nos miramos uno al otro

Fingimos olvidando todo esto el día de hoy….

El tiempo corrió y mi corazón

Esta oculto acercarme a ti~

Suspirar a tu lado es como enloquecer…

Este amor es fácil de percatar

Y yo te hecho una trampa

Mi impaciencia es grande

Esto está hecho

Y no deje huella alguna…"

Escuche como aplaudían –wow! Que hermosa voz tienes –dijo ella un tanto sorprendida

-g-gracias M-Meiko- dije mientras comenzaba a reír estúpidamente de apoco ella comenzó a reír conmigo.

* * *

**_~POV Miku~_**

* * *

Mire con odio aquella chica Sakine, ella reía feliz con Kaito… ejem… perdón Shion-san

No puedo creer, estaba totalmente segura que él se fijaría en mí…

Definitivo… esta es la guerra Sakine Meiko… Kaito tiene que ser solo mío...

* * *

~Continuara~

* * *

Nota: La cancion que canto Kaito es "Cantarella" y La adaptacion es mia y si quieren escucharla aqui les dejo el fandub .com/watch?v=snonqGejIDU

Hola! bueno aqui les dejo este cap! w! o_O? que hara miku... eso no lo sabran -w-! hasta dentro de un rato mas xD!

owo Muchas gracias a

**_Yupi Yahoo Feliz Happy_** y a **_Biankiss_** x sus comentarios w!

owo nos leemos en el prox cap ^^ bye bye


End file.
